


Folhetim

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 24]A noite lhe sorria e a música ria de si,mas ele tolo confiara novamente,crente que poderia ser outra vez feliz…





	Folhetim

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu **Bárbara Vitória**.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 24 – Musical II do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/), ao qual me foi sorteado a canção Folhetim de Chico Buarque em versão de Gal Costa, que pode ser ouvida aqui [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=za3sJbw822Q), e que foi indicada peplo membro Elton Rodrigues. Espero ter feito uma história de seu agrado e que homenageie a canção.
> 
> ◈ Imagens: MIH83/Pixabay | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em [Folhetim - COVER FICTION](http://fav.me/dc7qqwn).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Folhetim – 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©  
> 

**Pois já não vales nada,  
és página virada, ** **d** **escartada do meu folhetim…**

* * *

Gabriel se sentia um tolo de ter aceitado aquele convite, agora que estava sozinho naquela boate. _Entrance_ não parecia ser um mal local para ir relaxar naquele final de semana, mas para quem gosta desse tipo de local. O que era de longe o seu caso. Se fosse um dia normal, jamais teria ido ali, mas depois de levar um pé na bunda do atual namorado – _ex_ – ele precisava relaxar.

Enquanto esquadrinhava o lugar, mirando casualmente para onde deveria estar sua companhia, ele se distraia entre uma olhada e outra bebendo alguns goles de sua já quente soda tônica. Depois de quase esvaziar a amarga bebida que o mantinha acordado naquele infernal burburinho de luzes e corpos, ele já estava mais do que cansado de estar ali. Não se divertira em nada, só passara raiva, pois Guilherme seu fiel amigo e acompanhante arrumara alguma moça ou rapaz e desaparecera de sua vista há escassos 20 minutos, o que sinalizava que não mais o veria naquela noite, talvez nem na manhã seguinte.

Estressado, pagou o _barman_ deixando um nota no balcão, mas quando se dirigia a porta sentiu uma mão lhe agarrar. Virou olhando fortemente para quem o impedia de seguir caminho, mas algo dentro de si gelou. Seu braço formigou de tal forma que sentia como se houvesse uma energia a os ligar, tão forte quando quanto o magnetismo que prendia seu olhar com o daquele estranho. Sentiu-se mal por tanto o encarar, mesmo assim não parou.

— Desculpa eu não… — ditou o rapaz meio constrangido com a situação.

— Desculpe-me eu te conheço? — Indagou Gabriel já achando aquela situação mais do que constrangedora.

— É que você esqueceu isso aqui no bar — respondeu apontando para o celular.

Meio sentido por toda a questão, nem havia notado a perda do aparelho. Sorrindo meio amarelo agradeceu ao outro e rumou novamente a saída, mas algo ainda lhe impedia. Não mais a mão em seu braço, mas aquela em sua consciência, que dizia que devia mais aquém do que um mero agradecimento aquele desconhecido rapaz. Sorrindo outra vez ele ofereceu uma bebida, que prontamente foi bem-vinda. Sentaram-se dessa vez longe do bar, em um cantinho reservado que dava de frente pra pista de dança. Enquanto proseavam, Gabriel encantou-se pela figura que logo apresentou-se como Emílio, recém chegado a São Paulo.

Mais de meia hora depois, os dois pareciam mais que bons amigos e Gabriel já não mais sentia a dor da perda daquele seu antigo amor. Ele sabia que talvez agora houvesse uma nova chance no ar. A última música da noite ainda rolava em seus ouvidos, machucando os tímpanos pelo alto volume em que tocava. Então pela primeira vez foi inconsequente e caiu de cabeça naquela tentação. Após alguns goles, uns poucos tragos em um cigarro compartilhado eles saíram da _Entrance_ seguindo para o motel mais próximo. Uma longa noite seguiu-se para os dois e o êxtase de amar e ser amado encheu o coração de Gabriel. Mas esse sentimento prontamente se quebrou após acordar sozinho, emaranhado somente nos lençóis e um bilhete de adeus deixado ao léu no criado-mudo da cabeceira ao seu lado. Chorou de dor, sentindo o mais parvo dos otários, mais uma vez fora usado.

E a canção da noite passada agora reverberava em seus ouvidos como se tocasse ali mesmo naquele quarto, rindo de si e de sua ingenuidade, como se tivesse tentado lhe alertar do perigo de cegamente em um estranho confiar. E foi assim, com os acordes do violão e lágrimas nos olhos que saiu sem olhar pra onde ir, enquanto no chão frio do quarto o bilhete amassado repousava, com os dizeres de leve garrancho _“és página virada, descartada do meu folhetim”._


End file.
